In recent years, a display for displaying an image such as for a personal computer system or a television set has been intended to be light weight. Such a type of the display is mounted in front of a frame base possessed by a device for supporting a display in such a manner as to freely adjust the angle, whereby the direction of the display can be changed to meet the favorite of a user.
As an example of the device for supporting a display, an elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3063920. As shown in FIG. 11, the elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor possesses a first supporting mechanism 201A which rotatably supports a liquid crystal 300 around a center axis O at the angel of 90° in the rotating direction X2, and a second supporting mechanism 201B which rotatably supports a liquid crystal 300 around a traverse axis O1 in vertically tilting direction X3 in front of a frame base 200.
However, the elevating device for ascending or descending a liquid crystal monitor disclosed in Japanese Model disclosed above cannot rotate and adjust the monitor in horizontal tilting direction at the rotation around the vertical axis (not shown), unless the frame base 300 itself rotates in the horizontal direction.
In addition, since the first supporting mechanism 201A and the second supporting mechanism 201B are separately assembled, the number of parts making up them is increased according to the increasing of the direction to be adjusted, making it difficult to suppress the increasing of the number of the parts.
Also, the first supporting mechanism 201A is provided at one side of a holing arm 202, which makes up the second supporting mechanism 201B, and the other side of the holding arm 202 is rotatably supported on an upper portion of the frame base 200. Moreover, since the traverse axis O1, which becomes the center P of rotating the liquid crystal monitor 300 in the vertically tilting direction X3, resides at a backward portion of the liquid crystal monitor 300 far from the liquid crystal monitor, even if the user is intended to rotate the liquid crystal monitor 300 to a slight angle, the actual movement distance towards vertically tilting direction X3 becomes unduly large. Consequently, the adjustment of the frame base 200 in the height direction is required every the adjustment of the liquid crystal monitor 300 in the vertically tilting direction X3.
Moreover, depending up the direction of the liquid crystal monitor 300, the center G of the gravity and the traverse axis O1 are sometimes tilted with each other. For this reason, the force of the user for adjusting the direction of the liquid crystal monitor is not always constant. Also, if the liquid crystal monitor 300 is somewhat heavy, the liquid crystal monitor 300 can be fitted in a stable manner only with difficulty unless an additional part such as a spring is provided.
Furthermore, when vibration occurs, the position of moving the liquid crystal monitor 300 is sometimes changed with ease.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to make a construction which is a simple construction having a reduced number of parts and which makes it easy to adjust the movement of the display in the 90° revolution direction, a vertically tilting direction and horizontal direction at a substantial constant position. Particularly, the object of the present invention is to minimize the movement distance at the time when the display is moved in a vertically tilting direction. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to make the user to adjust the display always at a constant operation force and not to bring about displacement when vibration or such occurs.